She Won't Get Away With This
is the fourteenth episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Khon Kaen With Chad out of the game (for now), Turquoise feels relieved as she has no enemies left in the game. Except for Tierra, who she knows will be going to gun for her either sooner or later. Whatever happens, she needs to make sure to not be the target for the upcoming tribal council. Frederick feels annoyed by the fact that his only ally left in the game got voted off. He has nothing with the other players. Heidi laughs as she sees Frederick sitting by his own and is glad to see him on his worst time. Tierra later talks with Frederick about the game. She wants to make a deal with him to vote for Turquoise tonight if he promises her to bring her to the final three. Frederick his eyes look like diamonds as they're starting to shine, he is completely sold. Kamella decides to take a walk and sees Frederick, Tierra and Alex talking. She's getting an off feeling and heads to Turquoise. She says that she feels that Tierra is trying to get the votes against one of them. Kamella decides to make sure that if she or Turquoise wins immunity, the idol gets played on the other person. Prison Island Chad arrives at Prison Island. Angelina looks up and is super excited to see Chad. Chad thinks that she's happy to see him but in fact, she's only happy to see him so she knows he got voted out and she can beat him in the next duel. Chad gets frustrated with Angelina real quick and tells her that she is in no way gonna beat him. Angelina and Chad arrive at the duel. It's once again the balance challenge. Angelina and Chad battle it out in the most interesting and intense close duel so far. After all, Angelina manages to win the duel against Chad and sends him to ponderosa. He becomes the third member of the jury while Angelina will await her last opponent. Challenge Alex, Frederick, Heidi, Kamella, Tierra and Turquoise arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge and the challenge gets played. Kamella wins immunity for the second time in a row. She is super excited and winks at Turquoise. Khon Kaen Back at camp, Frederick, Tierra, Alex and Heidi are all sitting together. Heidi was asked by Tierra to join the group. Since Heidi still trusts Tierra the most, she will follow her. Tierra says that the best way to proceed to the final four is to stick together. Voting off Turquoise now and next round Kamella would be the best option for them. Frederick and Alex quickly agree. Heidi smiles and is happy to be part of the group. Turquoise and Kamella are currently in the woods and look at the idol. Kamella says that it's time to cause Tierra to get what she deserved. Turquoise knows that she's gonna receive the votes from the others because of Tierra and she won't get away with this. Kamella waves with her idol and evilly laughs together with Turquoise. Tierra won't see this coming... Tribal Council The final six arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Tierra how she sees the ideal final six game in her mind. Tierra says that the only way she can win this game is to stick with a solid group and therefor some people have to go, who are not part of that group. Turquoise answers her by asking which group she actually means, since she has like three groups. Tierra gives her a bitch look while Kamella grins and starts to clap. Jeff then asks Kamella how she feels about winning immunity. She stands up runs around and then shows everyone that she's wearing to necklaces. She puts one on Turquoise's neck and grins at everyone. She tells them that if they vote for her, they will regret it because she is obviously gonna play her idol on Turquoise. Tierra quickly stands up talks to the group, telling them that it's probably an fake idol created by Kamella because it used to be a huge thing in Heroes vs. Villains. Frederick points out that Kamella made a fake idol with Zoey and Ursula in that season so they know that it's a fake idol. Jeff asks if everyone's ready to vote. Everyone does so and after everyone has voted, Kamella and Turquoise both stand up and hand over the idol to Jeff. Jeff announces that the idol is real, causing Tierra and Frederick to lose their mind completely. Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Turquoise Does Not Count . . . Turquoise Does Not Count . . . Turquoise Does Not Count . . . Turquoise Does Not Count . . . Four votes for Turquoise, none of them count... . . . . . . Tierra . . . . . . . . . . . . 13th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand... . . . . . . . . . . . . Tierra! (2-0) Kamella hysterically laughs and claps in her hands while Frederick, Alex and Heidi look silently towards Tierra. Tierra looks betrayed and can't speak out a word. She heads over to Jeff and nods to him, walking off tribal council. Votes Turquoise voted Tierra: "I would've loved an final four of you, me, Angelina and Kamella but you had to ruin that perfect scenario. Now you have your own final four in mind and it's time for me to ruin your perfect scenario. Karma is a b*tch." Kamella voted Tierra: "I'm gonna piss my pants if y'all actually vote for Turquoise. I'm such a troll and you all fall for it." Tierra voted Turquoise: "Girl, you slay and I love you to death but unfortunately you are the biggest threat. So, it's your time to leave the game." Frederick voted Turquoise: "You, Kamella and Heidi should go in that order and then I'm perfectly happy." Alex voted Turquoise: "This game is starting to suck and it sucks that we can't go to the end together but well, it's Survivor." Heidi voted Turquoise: "You're one of the few non-bitches in this game so this isn't a happy vote but at least I'm in the majority. YOOODELLLAAAHHHEEEEHOOOOOO!!!" Final Words "Once Dave went home, the game went up and down, right and left and back. I've had fun, I did everything I could've done and at the end of the day... I'm still the third member of the jury. 80% of the people who played Survivor didn't manage to do that!" - Chad, 8th Place